Sumerian Religion
The Sumerian Religion is a term for the joint religion practised in the region of Mesopotamia. It's gods are partially recognised by Elamite Religion and so both Sumerian and Elamite religious belief systems are incorporated into the daily workings of the Empire and are treated as fact by the Imperial authorities. The various religious differences were amalgamated over the centuries to form a semi accepted cannon, resulting in more then one god sharing the same function. A term for High Priest of a god is Šešgallu. A temple administrator is called a "šabra". A temple head is called a Sanga. In religious and astronomic and astrological texts, the night sky is called "The Shinning Tablet with sparkling stars" (dub-mul-an-kug) and "The Heavenly Writing" (Šitir šame). The Gods * The head of the Sumerian Pantheon is the Sky God Anu. Called "The King of All Lands", He is, according to the Akkadian interpretation, the son of Anshar (Sky God) and Kishar (Earth Goddess), children of Tiamat and Abzu. He is the god who elevates the Gods to their position and grants them power, the anûtu. He inhabits the highest level of heaven, made from luludānitu, a reddish stone. He is the husband of Uraš, Ki and Antu, each being originally his sole wife in different religious traditions. He is the father of sons Adad, Enki, Enlil, Šara, Pabilsag and Erra and of daughters Baba, Gatumdag, Nanaya, Nidaba, Ninsumun, Ninkarrak, Ninmug, Ninnibru, Ningikuga and Nusku. He also fathered the Demon Goddess Lamaštu. * Abbagula, "of the wall", Asakku-Demon God, son of Anu. * Abkar, God associated with Nanna. * Abu God of plants. A son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. * Adad/'Iškur' is a god of storms and justice. He is the son of Anu, twin brother of Enki. His mother is Uraš. He is the husband of Medimša, Šala, Šuzabarkug, Mušmehuš, Enmelulu and Kinnusum. Father of Gibil and Uṣur-amatsu and of the sisters Šubanuna, Menunesi and Namašmaš. * Agagigduga, god of sickness associated with Šulpae. * Alammuš, Vizier of Nanna, husband of Ninurim * Alimdurah, god associated with Adad. * Amahtuku, warrior of Ningublaga. * Amarra-he'ea, daughter of Nanna. * Amarrazu, daughter of Nanna, "suppiant genie of the cella". * Amarsuena, the calve of Adad. * Amaršuba, warrior of Nanna, son of Ninmarki. * Amasagnul. Goddess of Fertility, wife of Papsukkal. * Amma-Kurkur, female Gate Keeper of Ereškigal, part monkey, gazelle, fish, sheep, dog and human. * Amurru/'Martu' a God of the Ammorites, husband of Adgar-kidu and Ašratu. "Ilu Amurru", or just "Amurru". Called "Lord of the Mountain", "He who dwells on the Pure mountain", "Bariqu" (Hurler of the Thunderbolt) * Angir, Gatekeeper of the Ebabbar * Arazu, god of completed construction. * Asalluhi: God of incantations, son of Enki. * Asaru, minor god of incantations. Worshipped at Kuara, husband of Ninehama. * Asukukusiana, minor deity. * Ašgi, warrior God, son of Ninlil * Ašnan Goddess of Grain, created by the Annunaki together with her brother Lahar. * Aššur: God of the City of Aššur. Husband of Mullissu, Father of Zababa. * Aya, Goddess of Light and the Dawn, wife of Utu. * Azimua, healing Goddess, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida. * Baba Patron Goddess of Girsu. Called "The Beautifull Woman", invoked as a protective spirit. Wife of Ninurta. Mother of Šulšagana and Igalima. * Barulegarra, god in the entourage of Šulpa'e. * Belet-Seri, "Scribe of the Earth". Underworld Goddess who records the dead entering the underworld, as well as human deeds in life and advises Ereškigal. * Biŋirihuš, "the striver", god of the Engur. * Birdu Underworld God, husband of Manungal. * Bunene/'Papnuna' , minister of Šamaš, driver of his chariot * Dagon, a deity of Semitic origin, connected with funerary rights and grain, and guardian god of Tuttul. Husband of Išhara. * Dalhamun, horse-driver of Šamaš. * Damu is a healing God son of Nikarak and Pabilsag. * Dikud, Judgement God, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Dikudanki, warrior of Šamaš. * Dikudsisa, warrior of Šamaš. * Dugabšuʾagadeʾibgi, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Dugabšugigi, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Duganagatil, warrior of Šamaš. * Dukuga, god of the heavenly throne. * Dumugir, god associated with Nanna. * Dumuzi-Abzu Goddess of fertility, patron goddess of Kinirša. * Dummuzi God of Food and Vegetation. Ritually dies after the Summer solstice. * Dumununa, god associated with Nanna. * Dunga, Great Singer of Enlil. * Ebih, mountain god. * Emesh, God of vegetation. * Enbilulu, God of rivers and cannals, son of Enki and Damkina. * Enbududu, son of Ninmarki, also called Enbururu. * Enganu, kingal-official of Šamaš * Enki/'Ea' God of Wisdom and Magic. Resides in the subterranean ocean. Creator of humanity. Son of Anu, twin brother of Adad. Husband of Damkina, with whom he fathered Marduk, Enbilulu, Nanše, Asalluhi and Adapa. With Ninhursag he fathered Ninmu. And with Ninmu he fathered Ninkurra, and with Ninkurra he fathered Uttu. With Ningikuga he fathered Ningal. * Enlil. Called "The eminent one, the sovereign lord, whose utterance is trustworthy". The God who Grants Kingship, one of the Superior deities of the pantheon. Son of Anu. Also called "The Great Mountain", "Nunamnir" (The Well respected). His wife is Ninlil and he is the father of Nanna, Ninurta, Nergal, Lugalirra and Meslamtaea and with Ereškigal he is the father of Namtar. His third wife is Sud, Goddess of Šuruppag. * Enmelulu, wife of Adad. * Enmešarra is a God of the Underworld, protector of flocks and sheep. * Ennugi, Throne bearer of Enlil. * Enšag, son of Ninhursag, born along with his six siblings to cure the illness of Enki. Wife of Ningišzida, Lord of Dilmun. * Enšaluluʾa, administrator/vizier of Nanše. * Enten, God of Fertility, specifically of goats, cows, donkeys and other animals. * Enurta, god of sickness associated with Šulpae. * Equ "inside the hip", Asakku-Demon God, son of Anu. * Ereškigal is a Goddess of Death and ruler of the Underworld. She is the sister of Inanna and daughter of Nanna and Ningal. She is the mother of Manungal, with Enlil the mother of Namtar and with Gugal'ana the mother of Ninazu. * Erimabinutuku, Ninurta' divine city official, venerated in Isin. * Esu, god associated with Adad. * Ešbaranki, warrior of Šamaš. * Ezinu Grain Goddess. * Gaga, Minor Goddess. * Gayayu, shepherd of Nanna, his 7 daughters are Ŋeškiŋti, Abmunzerkiʾaŋ, Abunumunmundudu , Šunidu, Šušaba, Murguziʾaški and Samankuline. * Gerra, Fire God, son of Anu and Antu. * Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. Goddess of Wine and cold seasons. * Gestu, God of intelligence. * Gibil God of Fire, son of Adad and Šala. * Gil, "Provider of Grain" * Gisaʾana, god associated with Nanna. * Gubagararae, Son of the New city, in the entourage of Ninkasi. * Guhašlala , Goddess, "the one with the beautiful face" * Guškinbanda, God of Goldsmiths, called "Ea of the Goldsmiths". * Hahanu, minor God. * Hamun-Ana, Vizier of Nidaba * Hani, attendant of Adad, "god of the quiet street". * Haya God of scribes, storehouses husband of Nidaba, father of Ninlil. * Hegir-Nuna, daughter of Nintinugga. * Hendursaga, God of Law, "Herald of the land of Sumer.” * Id, a river god. * Idimhuš, god associated with Nanna * Igalima, throne bearer of Ningirsu. * Il-aba, God associated with Šamaš * Il-la-bunda, attendant of Nanna. * Ilabrat, Attendant of Anu. * Inanna, Goddess of Sex and warfare. Daughter of Nanna and Ningal. Mother of Lulal. Associated with the planet Venus, which is called "Triple Inanna", and "Inanna Kur" (Venus of the Underworld) when not visible. * Inimanizi, vizier of Ninurta, brother of Ninkarnunna. * Iqbi-damiq, vizier of Niggina. * Ilumer, storm god of the desert. * Iragal, one of the Gods of the outer part of the "forecourt of the sceptre" of Nippur. * Išimud, messenger of Enki, has two faces. * Išhara, a Goddess of love, wife of Dagon. * Išme-karab, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Ištar A Godess of fertility and warfare, daughter of Anu, associated with Nineveh. * Ištaran. Male patrol of Der, god of Justice. Husband of Šarrat-Deri, father of Zizanu. * Išum, God-Herald. * Itur-matiššu "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Itur-mer, weather god, tutelary deity of Mari. * Kabta, God of the Evening Star, husband of Ninsi’anna. * Kalamtašagkušu, warrior of Šamaš. * Kalkal, Servant of Enlil, husband of Nimintaba. * Kakka, Minister to Anu. * Kašbar, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Kigir, Gatekeeper of the Ebabbar. * Kindazi, female barber of Ninurta. * Kinnusum, wife of Adad. * Kirizalkalama, warrior of Adad. * Kittum, God of Truth, son of Šamaš, brother of Niggina. * Kulla God of Bricks. * Kur is the first Dragon, a primodial god living in the Zagros mountains. * Kurašuurur, Ninurta's divine city official. * Kurgulgul, adviser of Lugalbanda. * Kurunam, minor deity, worshipped in the Gula temple. * Kurunitu, a Goddess of Sumerian Der. * Kus, God of heardsmen. * Kusu Grain Goddess. Her deeds are invoked with the formula "Kusu consecrated the oven, purified the oven. Kusu, did, in truth, let innmerable oxen and innumerable sheep into the big oven !" * Kušu, "above the shrine", Asakku-Demon God, son of Anu. * Lahar God of cattle, created by the Annunaki together with his sister Ašnan. * Lahmu, ("The Hairy One") Protective Deity. The son of the Abzu (the underground water) and Tiamat. With Lahamu he is the father of Anshar and Kishar. * Lamaštu Demon, daughter of Anu. Attacks pregnant women and children. Her six ceremonial are "Daughter of Anu", "Sister of the Gods of the Streets", "Sword which splitteth the skull", "She who kindleth a fire", "Goddess the sight of whose cause causeth terror", "Committed to the hands". * Lamma, wife of Inimmanizi. * Lasimu, tutelary deity and "king" of the city of Zaralulu * Latarak Lion headed God of Doorways, protector against sorcery. * Lisi, Mother Goddess, Tutelary Deity of Gišgi. * Lugalamašpae, God of epilepsy. * Lugalbahar, minor God. * Lugalbanda, husband of Ninsun. * Lugaldiŋira, god associated with Adad. * Lugalešbara, god associated with Adad. * Lugal-Edina, assistant God. * Lugalganasusu, god associated with Adad. * Lugalgururugu, god associated with Adad. * Lugalharrana, divine secretary of Ninsun. * Lugalhenŋal, divine secretary of Lugalbanda. * Lugaligigungunnu, god in the entourage of Šulpa'e. * Lugalirra, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Meslamtaea. Husband of Ku'annesi. * Lugalkirizal, god associated with Adad. * Lugalkurdub, opener of the Gate of Combat, guardian of the sacred weapons of Ningirsu, Chief Liuetenant of Ningirsu in battle. * Lugalkušsusu, god associated with Adad. * Lugal-Marada, solar God of Marad. * Lugalme, god of sickness associated with Šulpae. * Lugalmittu, minor God, venerated in Nippur. * Lugalšenšena, god associated with Adad. * Lugal-Udda, god in the entourage of Šulpa'e. * Lugaludtešduga, god associated with Adad. * Lugal-Urra, god of epilepsy, in the entourage of Šulpa'e. * Lugalušimsusu, god associated with Adad. * Lulal, Patron God of Bad-Tibira, son of Inanna. * Lumha, patron god of singers. * Magiru, oxe of Adad. * Magulana, god associated with Nanna. * Mandanu, God of Divine Judgement, patron of judges. His temple is the Erabriri ("The house of the shackles which holds in check") on the Esagila complex in Babylon, the name of his shrine in the Esagila court is Enigerimnudib ("The house which does not let evil pass") * Manungal: Underworld Goddess, Wife of Birdu. "Queen of the Ekur" who holds the "tablet of life", and passes out judgement unto the wicked. Also called Nungal * Mamu, Goddess, daughter of Šamaš. * Marduk, (Šazu - "Knower of the Heart") son of Enki. Tutelary God Babylon, god of incantations. Husband of Ṣarpanitum, father of Nabu. His four divine dogs are named Ukkumu, Sukkullu, Ikšuda and Iltebu. His main temple is the Esagila in Babylon. * Mašŋi, minor deity. * Meme is a minor healing goddess. * Mendurahana, god associated with Nanna. * Menunesi, daughter of dad. * Menzalagbur, god associated with Nanna. * Mermer, god associated with Adad. * Mes-sanga-Unug, God of Justice in Uruk. * Meslamtaea, Underworld God, son of Enlil, twin of Lugalirra. Husband of Ninšubur. * Muatiʾaba, calve of Adad. * Muhegale, god associated with Nanna. * Muhra, "in front of the main gate", Asakku-Demon God, son of Anu. * Mummu, vizier of the divine fresh water Abzu. * Munusulšutag, Goddess, associated with Aya. * Murim, god associated with Adad. * Murumšanida, warrior of Adad. * Mušdamma God of buildings and foundations. * Mušmehuš, wife of Adad. * Muštešir-Habli (Righter of wrongs), a dragon god at Marduk's court. * Nabu. Son of Marduk, god of writing, patron God of Scribes. Husband of Nanaya and Tašmetu. * Nagbu, spring-deity, associated with Enki. * Nanaya, daughter of Anu, Goddess of sensuality. Wife of Nabu. * Nanna/'Sin'/'Asimbabbar' God of the Moon, Tutelary God of Ur. Son of Enlil and Ninlil. His wife is Ningal and he is the father of Inanna, Utu, Numušda, Ningublaga, Ereškigal, Amarrazu and Amarra-he'ea. His 8 warriors are HIʾamuʾana, Urimkirizal, Amaršuba, Nannabulugmahŋu, Udmenana, Udkirizalana, Udezidana and Anhiliba. * Nannabalaŋanki, chief seal bearer of Nanna. * Namašmaš, daughter of Adad. * Namenna, god of sickness associated with Šulpae. * Namtar is the son of Ereškigal and Enlil, and is said to be a god of disease and pests, having the power to bestow 60 diseases, who serve as demons under his command. He is the husband of Hušbišag, and father of Hemdikug. * Nanše, Goddess of Prophecy, Fishing, also in charge of assuring correct use of weights and measurements. Daughter of Ninhursag, one of the seven healing Gods born to heal Enki. Her other role is as dream interpreter. She is the wife of Nindara. Her main sanctuary is the Esirara, is located in Ningin in Lagash. * Narudu, Goddess, sister of the Iminbi/Sibittu (Seven Gods). * Negun, minor Goddess, sister of Ašgi. * Nergal. "The Raging King", "The Furious Ones". Son of Enlil. God of Plague, pestilence and war. He is the husband of Laṣ, Mammi and Admu. Seeing his dedicated planet Mars is considered a bad omen. * Neti, Chief Gatekeeper of the Underworld. * Nezila, A god in the entourage of Manungal. * Nidaba/'Nisaba' Goddess of writing and grain, daughter of Anu, wife of Haya. Mother of Ninlil. One of her epithets include: "To Nisaba, Good lady, greatly wise, pre-eminent in the lands" (Nissaba munus-zid gal-an-zu kur-kur-ra dirig-ga), "the Lady of knowledge who gladdens the heart", "The Strong one among the black headed" and "Lady of the Me" and "Good woman, fair woman, woman born in the mountains". * Niggaba, Guardian God of Nanna. * Nigir-sig "The Precious Lord", captain of Enki's boat. * Nigsisa, "Justice", "secretary of the left side" * Nigzida, "Truth", "secretary of the right side" * Nimgir, vizier of Adad. * Nimgirgire, god associated with Adad. * Nimintaba, Door Keeper of Enlil, wife of Kalkal. * Ninamaškuga, shepherd of Enlil. * Ninanzud, warrior of Ninmarki. * Ninazu, son of Ereškigal and Gugal'ana. Tutelary God of Enegi and Eshnunna, He is the god of war, snakes and agriculture, as well as deity of the underworld. One of his other titles is "king of the snakes". He is the husband of Ningirida and father of Ningišzida, an underworld deity. * Ninbubu, god of sailors. * Nindara, "Lord of destinies", heavenly warrior, husband of Nanše. * Nindimgul, A god of law, minister to Manungal. * Nindub, God in the city of Lagash. * Nindubarra, god of ship builders. * Ningal, Goddess of reeds, Daughter of Enki and Ningikuga, wife of Nanna, mother of Inanna, Utu, Numušda and Ereškigal. * Ninharana, Goddess, barber of Ningal. * Ningikuga, Goddess of reeds and marshes, daughter of Anu, wife of Enki. * Ningirama, God of magic, protector against snakes. * Ningišzida, a deity of the underworld. Husband of Azimua and Geshtinanna, daughter of Ninhursag. * Ningublaga , Cattle God, son of Nanna. Also called "Rampant wild bull" (Sumin-Zig), "The lord, a furious angry storm against the enemy, "My lord who brings life to the people", "The lord whose manliness is impressively strong" and "Hero, formidable flood that no man comes forward to oppose!" . The deeds of the god are described in adab form thusly: "Hero, with a battle-cry you have angrily piled up skulls in the rebel lands. You have terrified their brick buildings and scattered their chaff heavenward. Rampant wild bull, with a battle-cry you have angrily piled up skulls in the rebel lands. You have terrified their brick buildings and scattered their chaff heavenward. Divine offspring of a prince, by your casting down their city dwellings, their protective gods have been alienated because of you. You have made them abandon their beautiful shrines and follow another path. Rampant wild bull, by your casting down their city dwellings, their protective gods have been alienated because of you. You have made them abandon their beautiful shrines and follow another path. You flatten those mountains and turn them over to ghostly winds. You make their young warriors submit, no longer able to enter into battle. Rampant wild bull, you flatten those mountains and turn them over to ghostly winds. You make their young warriors submit, no longer able to enter into battle." Husband of Niniagar. * Ninhursag. Fertility goddess, wife of Enki. Called "Damgulanna" (great wife of heaven), mother of Ninmu. Gives birth to seven healing gods to heal Enki, among them Azimua. Also mother of Geshtinanna. * Nintugmetukusud, minor deity. * Niniagar. Goddess of Ki-abrig, wife of Ningublaga. * Nin-Ildu, God of carpenters. * Ninimma, fertility Goddess, deified female sexual organs. * Ninkarnunna, God of barbers, attendant of Ninurta, brother of Inimanizi. * Ninkarrak, also called Gula. Called "Ninisinna", "Lady of Isin", and "azugallatu" (The Great Healer). She is a healing Goddess, the daughter of Anu and wife of Pabilsag, God of Larak. Their childen are Damu, a Healing God, and the Goddess Gunurra. * Ninkasi, Goddess of beer, daughter of Ninhursag, born along with her six siblings to heal Enki. Also called "Ninguenaka". * Ninkimara, God of E-Nin-Kimara, child of Ninmarki * Ninkilim, God of vermin, patron God of Diniktum. * NinKURDABUAN, wife of Pisanunug, the divine herald of Kulaba. * Ninkurra, Patron Goddess of stone cutters. * Ninlil Goddess of the South Wind, Daughter of Nidaba and Haya. Wife of Enlil. Mother of Ninurta, Ašgi and Negun. * Ninmada, birth Goddess. * Ninmada, snake charmer of Enlil. * Ninmah/'Mami'/'Belet-ili', The Gread Mother Goddess, who'se main temple is located at Keš. * Ninmarki, A Goddess of oaths, daughter of Enki. Her cult center is Gu-Aba in Lagash. She is the mother of Ninmara, Ninkimara, Kurkura, Zišaggisaʾa, Nunus-Aštumu, Aginsigeš, Aginzamanuš, Zilzil, EnBUdudu, Amaršuba, Emeda and Ninbizeŋ. * Ninmetenten, Female Servant of Nanna. * Ninmulguna, Goddess associated with Aya * Ninnisi, Birth Goddess. * Ninsi’anna, Goddess of the Morning Star, wife of Kabta. * Ninnisig, god of the Ešaba Temple. * Ninsimug, God of Metal Works * Ninšubur, Second in command of Inanna, wife of Meslamtaea. * Nintinugga is a healing Goddess, wife of Ninurta. * Nintulla, son of Ninhursag, born to relieve the illness of Enki. * Ninurim, Wife of Alammuš. * Ninurta/'Ningirsu'. Son of Enlil, husband of Nintinugga and Baba. Tutelary God of Girsu, farming God. Slayer of demons. With Baba he is the father of Šulšagana and Igalima. His main sanctuary in Lagash, the Eninnu, is described in a divine prophecy of Ningirsu as: "The heavens tremble before my House, the Eninnu, founded in heaven, whose ‘Me’ s are the greatest, surpassing all other ‘Me’ , before the House whose owner looks out over a great distance, tremble as before the roaring of the Thunderbird." His entourage include Udanna, "the all seeing God", Lugalanbadra the "bearded god" and Lugalkurdub. His weapons include the talking mace Šarur, the mace Šargaz, the Udbanu'ila and the Fifty headed Mace. * Ninzadim, a god of sculpture. * Niŋgina, Goddess of Truth, daughter of Šamaš, sister of Kittum. * Niŋerimhulgig, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Nirah Underworld deity, "Radiant god, Son of the house of Der", minister to Ištaran. * Numunabšaga, seer God. * Numušda, Patrod God of Kazallu, god of war and fertility. Son of Nanna, husband of Namrat, father of Adgar-kidu. * Nunbarsegunu, Goddes of barley. * Nur-ili, light god associated with Šamaš. * Nurra, god of potters. * Nur-Šamaš, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Nusku Son of Anu, god of fire and light and Anu's Minister. * Pabilsag, God of Larak. Son of Anu, Husband of Ninkarrak, father of Damu and Gunurra. Called "warrior of Enlil", god of Hunting, healing and the underworld. * Panigarra, a god of Adab, associated with the Mother Goddess. * Pap-nigin-gara, god of war. * Papnumundu, minor deity, his epither is "Papnunuzkadgur" * Papsukkal, Attendant/Messenger God. Husband of Amasagnul. * Papunug, minor deity. * Pazuzu Son of Hanbi, King of the Evil spirits of the air. "I go forth from the mountains, raging like a whirlwind." * Piriŋguduga, warrior of Adad. * Piriŋmeme, god associated with Adad. * Piriŋsu, god associated with Adad. * Pisanunug, Ninurta's divine city official. * Sadarnuna, new moon Goddess. * Sakkut, "in the middle of the swamp" * Sapin-ayyabi, Ninurta's city official. * Sardug, runner of Šamaš. * Sasardug, runner of Šamaš. * Sudag, Goddess associated with Aya * Sudgan, Goddess associated with Aya * Surrugal, warrior of Adad. * Siduri, Goddess of Fermentation. * Sigsig, Dream god, son of Šamaš. * Silakku, "in the orchard", Asakku-Demon God, son of Anu. * Sikilamezu, wife of Šamugan. * Sirtir, Goddess of sheep. * Sisa, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Sisakalama, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Sisanuhalama, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Šagadula, warrior of Šamaš. * Šala Goddess of grain, wife of Adad. * Šabgal, Trader of Ebabbar. * Šabsir, Trader of Ebabbar. * Šaŋanlalukarkara, minor deity. * Šara, God of war, son of Anu. * Šegbaraimime, god of cultivating the field. * Šegmungigi, warrior of Adad. * Šeriš, oxe of Adad. * Šeruru, "the secretary of equal rank" * Šitemme-pišunu, attendant deity of the Ebabbar Temple at Sippar. * Šubanuna, daughter of Adad. * Šulagubu, minor deity. * Šulak, "in the ruins". * Šulazida, minor deity. * Šullat, attendant of Utu/Šamaš. * Šulmanu, God of fertility and war. * Šulpa'e, God of warfare, feasts and wild animals. * Šulpaetaria, god of sickness associated with Šulpae. * Šulpaeutulam, minor deity. * Šulzidmahana, horse-groom of Šamaš. * Šumugan, God of the River plains, King of the Steppe, son of Anu, whose epiteths are "Anšeʾamanigandu", "Kiʾugu"," Uhiʾa" * Šupa, god associated with Adad. * Šuzabarkug, wife of Adad. * Šuziana, birth Goddess. * Tašmetu. Wife of Nabu, daughter of Uraš. * Tišpak, Tutelary god of Eshnunna. * Turma "Standing God" of Der's Ištaran. * Tutu, Tutelary God of Borsippa. * Ua-Ildak, Goddess of pastures and poplar trees. * Ubanuila, deified mace of Ninurta. * Ude, god associated with Adad. * Udera, god associated with Adad. * Uderara, god associated with Adad. * Udgude, god associated with Adad. * Udsakar, new moon God, associated with Nanna. * Udsura, warior of Adad. * Unken, god associated with Nanna. * Unkenuru, god associated with Nanna. * Umunmutamku, Marduk's cook, presents the offerings given by humans to the Gods. * Umunmutamnag , Marduk's cup-bearer, presents the offerings given by humans to the Gods. * Umušana, Ninurta' Divine City Official. * Umuškita, Ninurta' Divine City Official. * Umuštaabzu, minor deity. * Ungasaga, Vizier of Nisaba. * Urala, juniper deity. * Urbad, Lord of Being Exalted * Urbadhumhum, God of the Ešaba Temple * Urmašum, Vizier of Ninkarrak. * Urugal, secretary of Alammuš. * Urutab, god associated with Adad. * Uṣur-amatsu, son of Adad. * Utu/'Šamaš' God of the Sun, son of Nanna and Ningal. Husband of Aya, father of Niŋgina, Kittum, Mamu and Sigsig. The gods associated with him and sometimes regarded as aspects of him are Saŋkara, Menšudu, Tukur, Siʾe, Nunsaŋmah, Mula, Uringal, Pešgal, Kilibdaŋal, Ekid, Uʾe, Ešmah , Saŋbaršudu, Udeguba and Enidimanki. * Wer, A storm god. * Zababa War God, son of Aššur, consort of Ištar. * Zagar, God of Dreams. * Zannaru, "the Wise Goddess, of the four world regions, honoured by Dagān" * Zikarsi, divine secretary of Meslamtaea. * Zišumu, Goddess in the centre of Nibru. The Balag Gods The following are the Balag gods, divine instrument gods, who are usually asscoated with a lyre or drum, and serve a higher ranking divinity. * The balag Goddess Ninigizibara * The balag God Ušumgalkalama The Balag of Ninurta/Ningirsu: * Duga-Lugal-aniša-hunga * Nitazi * Duganisi The Balag of Ninhursag: * Adgigi The Balag of Ningal: * Nindagalzu * Nindamahdi The Apkallu Seven half-human half-fish sages who brought to humanity the knowledge of civilisation, sent by Enki. These are: * Uanna "Who finished the plans for heaven and earth" * Uannedugga "Who was endowed with comprehensive intelligence" * Enmedugga "Who was allotted a good fate" * Enmegalamma "Who was born in a house" * Enmebulugga "Who grew up on pasture land" * An-Enlilda "The conjurer of the city of Eridu" * Utuabzu "Who ascended to heaven." Types of Demons * Lilitu, a demoness attacking expectant mothers * Kusarikku, Bull-Men demons * The Khumbaba demon * Urmahlulu, lions centaur demons * Ugallu, lion demon * Uma Naa Iru, lion dragon * Uridimuu, lion humanoid * Mermen (Kulullu) and mermaids (Kuliltu) * Girtablullu, scorpion demons * Mušhuššu, snake dragons * Ardat Lili, female demons who pray and molest on men, usually on flat rooftops Temples and Priests Priestly offices * The Kur-ĝara Priest * The Lu-maḫ Priest * The Išib Priest * The Gala Mah: Chief lamentation priest * The Nin-diĝir Priestess: A High Priestess * The Egir-zid Priestess * The Gudug Priest, who is tasked with purification rituals in a temple. * The Barû-priest: A seer * The Mašmašu Priest: A priest banishing evil presence and performing incantations. * The Mahhu: an ecstatic functionary * Raggintu: women who deliver divine messages for Ištar and Ninlil. * The Saĝ-ursaĝ functionary * Kalum: regular lamentation priest. Other Temple Offices Temples usually employ musicians, male and female, aside from the Kalum who are usually castrate priests, and kezertum, female percussionists. Other non musical cultic personel include jesters, snake charmes, bear trainers and acrobatic dancers (huppum) who'se performence often takes the form of stages sword fighting. Temple Musicians can be concecrated to a God and thus finance their stay at the Temple. Myths Inanna and Enki Inanna goes to the Abzu of Enkidu, intent on increasing the might of her beloved city, Eridu. Enkidu orders his vizier Isimud, "The Sweet Name of Heaven", to prepare a feast for her. Enki and Inanna then have a competition on who can drink the most wine. Intoxicated, Enki gives to Inanna the sacred Me, the physically embodied divine decrees that are the foundation of civilisation, the Me being named as: the office of en priest, the office of lagar priest, divinity, the great and good crown, the royal throne, the noble sceptre, the staff and crook, the noble dress, shepherdship, kingship, the office of egir-zid priestess, the office of nin-diĝir priestess, the office of išib priest, the office of lu-maḫ priest, the office of gudug priest, constancy, going down to the underworld, coming up from the underworld, the kur-ĝara priest, the sword and club, the cultic functionary saĝ-ursaĝ, the black garment, the colourful garment, Where are the standard, the quiver, sexual intercourse, kissing, prostitution, forthright speech, deceitful speech, grandiloquent speech, holy niĝin-ĝar shrine, the mistress of heaven, loud musical instruments, the art of song, venerable old age, the cultic prostitute, the holy tavern, running, heroism, power, wickedness, righteousness, the plundering of cities, making lamentations, rejoicing, the craft of the carpenter, the craft of the coppersmith, the craft of the scribe, the craft of the smith, the craft of the leather-worker, the craft of the fuller, the craft of the builder, the craft of the reed-worker, wisdom, attentiveness, holy purification rites, the shepherd's hut, piling up glowing charcoals, the sheepfold, respect, awe, reverent silence, the kindling of fire, the extinguishing of fire, hard work, the assembled family, descendants, strife, triumph, counselling, comforting, judging, decision-making, righteousness, plundering of cities, making lamentations, rejoicing, deceit, the rebel lands, kindness, being on the move, being sedentary, the šem and ala drums, the sweet-sounding tigi instruments. Inanna loads the Me onto the The Boat of Heaven and makes way towards Eridu. When Enki sobers up, he realises his mistake and sends his minister Isimud, to order the Boat to be returned to Enki. Inanna opposes this, citing the holy word of Enki, saying "How could my father have changed what he said to me? How could he have altered his promise as far as I am concerned? How could he have discredited his important words to me? Was it falsehood that my father said to me, did he speak falsely to me? Has he sworn falsely by the name of his power and by the name of his abzu? Has he duplicitously sent you to me as a messenger?" Isimud is accompanied in the seven resting places where he reaches the Boat of Heaven, by the enkum-creatures, the fifty flying uru-giants, the fifty lahama-monsters, the sound-piercing kugalgal, the enunun and the watchmen of the Iturungal Canal. Each time they attempt to seize the boat but Ninšubur repells them all. Then finally the Boat of Heaven arrives at the Gate of Joy at Unug Kulaba. It is paraded through the streets of Eridu. Her instructions to the King are as follows " He shall recite great prayers. The king shall slaughter bulls, shall sacrifice sheep. He shall pour beer from a bowl. He shall have the šem and ala drums sound, and have the sweet-sounding tigi instruments play. The foreign lands shall declare my greatness. My people shall utter my praise."". The Myth of Anzu In great antiquity, the Igigi bring news to Enlil of the birth of Anzu. Ea and Enlil regard Anzu, and Ea says that Anzu was conceived by the pure waters of the Abzu and the earth. He tells Enlil to make Anzu one of his throne guards. Anzu, as Enlil's throne guard, observed Enlil bathing in Holy water, discarding his crown and the Tablet of Destinies. Anzu wishes to posses the power of Enlil and so he steals the Tablet of Destinies and flees to the mountains. The Gods assembled at Ekur and Anu spoke and adressed his son the Gods, asking for a champion to come forth to fight Anzu and retrieve the Tablet of Destinies. He summons Adad and offers him great rewards, being without rival among the gods, establishing "cult centres all over the four quarters". Adad refuses, saying: "Father, who could rush off to the inaccessible mountain? Has taken away the Enlil-power: rites are abandoned! Anzu flew off and went into hiding! His utterance has replaced that of Duranki´s god! He has only to command, and whoever he curses turns to clay! At his utterance, the gods must now tremble!'" Anu summons Gerra and offers him the same rewards as Adad, but Gerra refuses with the same words as Adad. Anu then summons Šara, but he too refuses. Ea speaks to Anu to summon the Goddess Mammi. She is offered to be named Mistress of All Gods if she should send her son Ninurta to battle Anzu. Mammi agrees and tells Ninurta to go battle Anzu. Ninurta "The Lord marshalled the Seven of Battle, The warrior marshalled the seven evil winds, Who dance in the dust, the seven whirlwinds, He mustered a battle array, made war with a terrifying formation". He meets Anzu on the top of the mountain. Anzu proclaims: "I have taken away every single rite, And I am in charge of al the gods´ orders!" Ninurta responds: "I am the avenger of Duranki´s god, Who established Duranki, of the broad Earth, of Ea king of destinies." Ninurta attempts to shoot his arrows at Anzu, but Anzu uses the Tablet to decompose the parts of his arrow into it's constituent elements, saying: "You, shaft that came, return to your reed thicket! Bow frame, back to your copse! Bow string, back to the ram´s gut! Feathers, return to the birds!" Ninurta told Šarur, his weapon, a talking mace, to report to "far-sighted Ea" what happened. Ea then has Šarur advise Ninurta to cut off the pinions of Anzu, to throw a throw-stick after his arrows, saying that Ninurta should let the wind bring Anzu's feathers as a sign of victory. Ninurta indeed throws a throwing stick to follow his arrows, cutting off the pinions of Anzu. He then throws a dart through the heart and lungs of Anzu, killing him. He recovered the Tablet of Destinies and the wind bore Anzu's feathers to teh Gods as a sign of victory. Enlil then summons Birdu to go to meet Ninurta, congratulate him and retrieve the Tablet for Enlil. Ninurta's victory is then proclaimed by Birdu "Warrior, in your powerfulness, when you slew the mountain, You captured Anzu, slew him in powefulness, Slew soaring Anzu in his powerfulness. Because you were so brave and slew the mountain, You made all foes kneel at the feet of Enlil your father, Ninurta, because you were so brave and slew the mountain, You have made all foes kneel at the feet of Enlil your father, You have won complete dominion, every single rite, Who was ever created like you? The mountain´s rites are proclaimed, The shrines of the gods of fates granted to you. They call upon Nissaba for your purification cerimony; They call your name in the furrow Ningirsu. They designate for you the entire shepherding of peoples, Give your great name as Duku for kingship." The Exploits of Ninurta After a hymn of praise to Ninurta, Šarur, his talking mace, warns Ninurta of the birth from the Earth of the demon Asag. Asag "has sired offspring in the Mountains, and spread its seeds far and wide". The plants proclaimed him king, "The šu, the sajkal, the esi (diorite), the usium, the kagina (haematite), and the heroic nu stones, its warriors, constantly come raiding the cities.". Šarur tells Ninurta that Asag had erected a throne dais and is settling the Laws of the land as Ninurta does. Šarur says that Asag's victims are pleading for the help of Ninurta, and that Asag is attempting to seize the powers Ninurta received in the Abzu. Ninurta then went to the Ekur. He found the mountains devastaed. He "rode on the eight winds towards the rebel lands". He smote the enemy with hus club and mace. "An enormous hurricane, irresistible, went before the Hero", levelling the land, making coals fall from the sky and many humans being burned by the flames, overturning the trees, muddying up the Tigris. Ninurta then went to battle on board the Ma-kar-nunta-eda boat. "The people there did not know where to turn, they bumped into (?) the walls. The birds there tried to lift their heads to fly away, but their wings trailed on the ground. The storm flooded out the fish there in the subterranean waters, their mouths snapped at the air. It reduced the animals of the open country to firewood, roasting them like locusts. It was a deluge rising and disastrously ruining the Mountains." Ninurta marched through the rebel lands, killing the enemies' messengers and crushing their cities, smoting their cowheards, tying the rebels' hands with hirin grass, and then smashing their heads against the walls. "The Lord caused bilious poison to run over the rebel lands." "As he went the gall followed, anger filled his heart, and he rose like a river in spate and engulfed all the enemies. In his heart he beamed at his lion-headed weapon, as it flew up like a bird, trampling the Mountains for him." Šarur then flew to Ninurta and told him the plans of the Mountains. Šarur tells Ninurta that Asag is waiting for him in the mountains, but tells him not to fight Asag. Ninurta instead marches forward with his army in the vanguard, smiting the enemy once more. The Asag leaps into battle, uprooting the sky as a club, sliding along the ground like a snake. "Like a wall collapsing, the Asag fell on Ninurta the son of Enlil. " The Gods despair, thinking Ninurta has died. Enlil says to Ninlil: "My wife, my son is no longer here; what is there to support me? The Lord, the authority of the E-kur, the King who imposes the strong shackle for his father, a cedar rooted in the abzu, a crown with broad shade, my son, my security -- he is not here any more: who will take me by the hand?" Šarur, Ninurta's mace, goes to Enlil and tells him Ninurta lives. Enlil advises it on how to fight Asag, and then, saying: "Let him not cause to perish the name of all the kinds of species whose destinies I, Enlil, have decreed." Šarur returns to Ninurta and tells him what Enlil told him: "Let him take the Asag by the shoulder, let him pierce its liver, let my son enter with it into the E-kur. Then, Ninurta, to the limits of the earth my people will deservedly praise your power." Šarur then tells Ninurta that Asag "constructed a wall of stakes on an earthen rampart", and that the fortress is too high and can't be reached. Ninurta pointed his mace at the mountain and pounded it and set it ablaze. "The murderous weapon smashed skulls with its painful teeth, the club which tears out entrails gnashed its teeth. The lance was stuck into the ground and the crevasses filled with blood. In the rebel lands dogs licked it up like milk." Howeve Šarur cannot hurt Asag, again warning Ninurta not to fight the demon, saying: "The sheepfolds have been closed by ghostly demons. It has dried up the waters in the ground. In the whirlwind storm, the people are finished, they have no solution (?). From an implacable enemy, great Hero, Lord, turn away," Ninurta becomes angry at these words and goes on a rampage. He faced Asag, "he pounded the Asag like roasted barley", defeated Asag. After sundown Ninurta washed the blood from his clothes. He proclaimed a victory chant over Asag's body. The Gods of the land came to Ninurta."Like exhausted wild asses they prostrated themselves before him." Šarur then praises Ninurta's valour. Ninurta then says "From today forward, do not say Asag: its name shall be Stone. Its name shall be zalag stone, its name shall be Stone. This, its entrails, shall be the underworld. Its valour shall belong to the Lord." Then a great famine falls on the land. Water flows and destroys land as there are no ditches yet dug. Ninurta solves the problem by digging and damming up cities. He then leads scattered lakes into the Tigris. At this time his mother Ninmah wept for the mountains, where she conceived him. Ninurta proclaims that the "pile" he piled up should be named mountain "Hursag" and his mother should be named it's Lady ("Nin"), giving her the name Ninhursag, saying "Let its meadows produce herbs for you. Let its slopes produce honey and wine for you. Let its hillsides grow cedars, cypress, juniper and box for you. Let it make abundant for you ripe fruits, as a garden. Let the mountain supply you richly with divine perfumes. Let it mine gold and silver for you, Let it smelt copper and tin for you, make its tribute for you. Let the Mountains make wild animals teem for you. Let the mountain increase the fecundity of quadrupeds for you. You, o Queen, become equal to An, wearing a terrifying splendour. Great goddess who detests boasting, good lady, maiden Ninhursaga, approach me. Lady, I have given you great powers: may you be exalted." Ninhursag told Ninurta he has not fixed the desitines of the enemies he has slain. Ninurta turns to the U stone (emery), cursing it,: "U stone (emery), since you rose against me in the Mountains, since you barred the way so as to detain me, since you swore to put me to death, since you frightened me, Lord Ninurta, on my great throne; you are powerful, a youth of outstanding strength: may your size be diminished. A mighty lion, confident in its strength, will tear you into pieces, the strong man will fling you in his hand in combat. Like a great wild bull killed by many people, be divided into portions. U stone, you will be hounded from the battlefield with clubs, like a dog chased by shepherd boys. Because I am the Lord: since cornelian is polished by you, you shall be called by its name. And now, according to the destiny fixed by Ninurta, henceforth when u stone touches it, there will be pierced cornelian. Let it be so." Ninurta then names the destiny of the šu and gasura stones. "Šu stones, since you attacked against my weapons; gasura stones, since you stood fiercely against me like bulls, since you tossed your horns in the dust at me like wild bulls, you shall be like butterflies. My terrifying splendour will cover you. Since you cannot escape from my great strength, the goldsmith shall puff and blow on you with his breath. You shall be shaped by him to form a matrix for his creations. People shall place the first fruits of the gods on you at the time of the new moon." Ninurta then names the destiny of the Gulgul and Sajjar stones. "Sajkal stone, since you flew up against me; gulgul stone, since you sparked lightning against me; sajjar stone, since you shook your head at me, since you ground your teeth at me, the Lord! The sajkal stone will smash you, sajjar stone, young brave, and the gulgul stone will destroy you. You will be discarded as contemptible and valueless. Be a prey to the famine of the Land; you shall be fed by the charity of your city. You shall be accounted a common person, a warrior among slave-girls. They shall say to you "Be off with you, hurry!", it shall be your name. And now, by the destiny fixed by Ninurta, henceforth you shall be called a bad lot in the Land. So be it" Ninurta then names the destiny of the Esi stones. "Esi, your army in battle changed sides separately. You spread before me like thick smoke. You did not raise your hand. You did not attack me. Since you said, "It is false. The Lord is alone the Hero. Who can vie with Ninurta, son of Enlil?" -- they shall extract you from the highland countries. They shall bring you from the land of Magan. You shall shape Strong Copper like leather and then you shall be perfectly adapted for my heroic arm, for me, the Lord. When a king who is establishing his renown for perpetuity has had its statues sculpted for all time, you shall be placed in the place of libations -- and it shall suit you well -- in my temple E-ninnu, the house full of grace." Ninurta then names the destiny of the na stone. "Stone, since you said, "If only it had been me"; na stones, since you bewitched my powers -- lie down there, you, to be worked on like a pig. Be discarded, be used for nothing, end up by being reduced to tiny fragments. He who knows you shall reduce you to liquid." Ninurta then names the destiny of the elel stone. "Elel, intelligently you caused terror of me to descend on the Mountains where discord had broken out. In the rebel lands you proclaimed my name among my people who had banded together. Nothing of your wholeness shall be diminished. It shall be difficult to reduce your mass to small pieces. My divine ordinances shall be set out in straight lines on your body. You shall be greatly suited to the clash of weapons, when I have heroes to slay. You shall be set up on a pedestal in my great courtyard. The Land shall praise you in wonder, the foreign lands shall speak your praises." Ninurta then names the destiny of the kagina stone. "Young man worthy of respect, whose surface reflects the light, kagina, when the demands of the rebel lands reached you, I did not conquer you ....... I did not notice you among the hostile ones. I shall make room for you in the Land. The divine rites of Utu shall become your powers. Be constituted as a judge in the foreign lands. The craftsman, expert in everything, shall value you as if gold. Young man of whom I have taken possession, because of you I shall not sleep until you come to life. And now, according to the destiny fixed by Ninurta, henceforth kagina shall live! So shall it be." Ninurta then names the destiny of the jišnugal (alabaster) stone. " Whose body shines like the daylight! Purified silver, youth destined for the palace, since you alone held out your hands to me, and you prostrated yourself before me in your Mountains, I did not smite you with the club, and I did not turn my strength against you. Hero, you stood firm by me when I yelled out. Your name shall be called benevolence. The treasury of the Land shall be subject to your hand, you shall be its seal-keeper." Ninurta then names the destiny of the algameš stone. "What provision did you make to assist my progress? Be the first to go into my forge. Algameš, you shall be the regular sacrifice offered daily by the smiths." Ninurta then adressed dušia stone, the nir, the gug (cornelian), zagin (lapis lazuli); the amaš-pa-ed, the šaba, the hurizum, the gug-gazi, the marhali, the egi-zaga and the girin-hiliba: "How you came to my side, male and female in form, and in your own way! You committed no fault, and you supported me with strength. You exalted me in public. Now in my deliberation, I shall exalt you. Since you made yourself general of the assembly, you, nir, shall be chosen for syrup and for wine. You shall all be decorated with precious metal. The principal among the gods shall cause the foreign lands to prostrate themselves before you, putting their noses to the ground." Ninurta then names the destiny of the jir-zu-jal (flint): "Ah, duplicitous jir-zu-jal, what then? They shall split your horns, wild bull, in your Mountains. You were not equal to me who supported you. I shall rip you like a sack, and people will smash you into tiny pieces. The metalworker shall deal with you, he shall use his chisel on you. Young man, massive, bearer of hatred: the carpenter, saying "I wish to buy it for my work", shall wet you with water and shall crush you like malt." Ninurta then names the destiny of the iman stones, he addressed the alliga stones "Iman stones, in the Mountains you cried out against me. You fiercely uttered battle-yells. I shall enflame you like fire. Like a storm I shall overturn you. I shall strip you like rushes. I shall rip you up like weeds. Who will assist you then? Iman stone: your cries shall not be valued, no attention shall be paid to them. Iman stone, alliga stone: your path shall not lead to the palace." Ninurta then names the destiny of the mašda stone, the dubban and urutum: "Mašda stone, dubban stone, blazing fires; urutum stone, which nothing resists; when the gasura stone and you were set ablaze, you burnt against me in the rebel lands like a brazier. Since you all stood against me in the land of Saba: mašda stone, they shall slaughter you like a sheep. Dubban stone, they shall crunch you for pulverising. Urutum stone, they shall sharpen you for the battle-mace; with bronze, the arrowheads of the gods, they shall smash you with the axe, stinging with fierce swords." Ninurta then names the destiny of the šagara stone: "Šagara stone, who smash your head against anyone travelling alone in the desert, in the Mountains when my arms were occupied you tried to trample on me. Since you glutted yourself in the battle, the reed-worker shall make the reeds jump with you. You shall be thrown onto your couch; the appearance of your mother and father who bore you shall be forgotten. No one shall say to you, "Get up", no one shall have the feeling that he misses you, the people shall not complain about your loss. In praise of the eternally-created powers in Ninhursaga's resting place, you shall be discarded on the dais there. They shall feed you on malt, as they do for sheep; you shall content yourself with a portion of scattered flour. This shall be the explanation for you." Ninurta then names the destiny of the marhuša stone: "Marhuša, you were taken, since you did not participate in the crimes of your city, you shall be the bowl under the filter-jug, the water shall filter into you. Marhusa, you shall be used for inlay-work, You shall be the perfect ornament for sacred brooches. Marhuca, you shall be duly praised in the temples of the gods." Ninurta then names the destiny of the haštum stone: "Haštum stone, you cried out against me in the Mountains. You yelled fiercely with wild battle-yells. With your yelling, you fixed a lila demon in the Mountains. Young man, because of your digging, Ditch shall be your name. And now, according to the destiny of Ninurta, henceforth they shall say haštum. So be it." Ninurta then names the destiny of the durul stone: "Durul stone, holy garment of mourning, blinded youth whom people carve, in the Mountains you prostrated yourself before me. Since you said to me, "If only it had been me who broke the bars of the gates, if only I had stood before him, before my King, Lord Ninurta", your name shall be magnified of its own accord wherever it is mentioned. As the connoisseur says of precious metal, "I will buy it", so the foreign nations, like musicians playing the reed-pipe, shall pursue you." Ninurta then names the destiny šigšig stone, the engen and ezinum stones, the ug-gun, the hem, the madanum, the sajgirmud and the mursuh stones: "With ribs drawn in, balancing on the haunches, heart elated, legs bent like a bear, I shall come to you; now, being an ally, you come forward from all of them; who shall extend the hand to them? You were the club, you stood as the doorway. In the Land, the champion shall always look (?) with favour on you." Ninurta then names the destiny kurgaranum stone and bal stone: "Since you said, "I will bring forth the people the young man who has obtained glory for you; the young artisan shall sing your praises. You shall be favoured for the festival of spirits of the dead." He assigned them to the cult of Ninhursaga. Ninurta then boards his beloved boat, the Ma-kar-nunta-eda, while praises are sung to him by the people. The boat is pilled with riches and floats off. The Annunaki come to meet Ninurta, pressing their noses to the ground and their hands on their chest. They pronounce a prayer and supplication to Ninurta. Enlil adresses Ninurta, praising him too. Angim Ninurta arrives with his entourage, consisting of Udanne, Lugalanbara and Lugalkurdub at Ekur. On his shinning chariot he hung all the creatures he defeated in battle, namely a Six-headed wild ram, the Warrior dragon, a Bison demon Kusarikku, a mermaid, the winged horned snake with forelegs called Bašmu, Anzu, the seven headed serpent Mušmaḫḫū, as well as precious items, namely "strong copper", the Magilum Boat, wild bulls, cows and gypsum. He heads to the Palace of Enlil, however before he arrives he is stopped by Nusku, Enlil's vizier. He welcomes Ninurta and asks for him to not frighten the other gods. Ninurta arrives at the palace, leading his cows and bulls into the temple. Then Ninlil spoke to him and admired his strength. Ninurta praised his might and the might of his weapons and then demanded Enlil bring his battle throphies into the temple and then bathe his victorious arms, proclaiming the superiority of his Temple and his city, Nippur. Finally, he is adressed by one of his attendants, the barber God Ninkarnunna, who asks that Ninurta stay favourable to his city and it's king. Festivals The Festival of the Heavenly Boat The festival is celebrated twice a year, in the seventh and eleventh month. It is to mark the dissapearance and reappearance of the Star Venus. The Godesses Inanna and Nanaya enjoy a prominent position during the festival. Rituals The Great Hymn to Šamaš "You climb to the mountains surveying the earth, "You suspend from the heavens the circle of the lands. "You care for all the peoples of the lands, "And everything that Ea, king of the counsellors, had created is entrusted to you. "Whatever has breath you shepherd without exception, "You are their keeper in upper and lower regions. "Regularly and without cease you traverse the heavens, "Every day you pass over the broad earth "Shepherd of that beneath, keeper of that above, "You, Šamaš, direct, you are the light of everything. "You never fail to cross the wide expanse of sea, "The depth of which the Igigi know not. "Šamaš, your glare reaches down to the abyss "So that monsters of the deep behold your light "Among all the Igigi there is none who toils but you. "None who is supreme like you in the whole pantheon of gods. "At your rising the gods of the land assemble "Your fierce glare covers the land. "Of all the lands of varied speech "You know their plans, you scan their way. "The whole of mankind bows to you, "Šamaš, the universe longs for your light "A man who covets his neighbour's wife "Will perish before his appointed day. " A nasty snare is prepared for him. "Your weapon will strike at him, and there will be none to save him. "His father will not stand for his defense, "And at the judge's command his brothers will not plead. "He will be caught in a copper trap that he did not foresee. "You destroy the horns of a scheming villain, "A zealous judge, his foundations are undermined. "You give the unscrupulous judge experience of fetters, "Him who accepts a present and yet lets justice miscarry you make bear his punishment. "As for him who declines a present but nevertheless takes the partof the weak, "It is pleasing to Šamaš, and he will prolong his life "The progeny of evil-doers will fail. "Those whose mouth says 'No'-their case is before you. "In a moment you discern what they say; "You hear and examine them; you determine the lawsuit of the wronged. "Every single person is entrusted to your hands; "You manage their omens; that which is perplexing you make plain. "You observe, Šamaš, prayer, supplication, and benediction, "Obeisance, kneeling, ritual murmurs, and prostration. "The feeble man calls you from the hollow of his mouth, "The humble, the weak, the afflicted, the poor, "She whose son is captive constantly and unceasingly confronts you. "He whose family is remote, whose city is distant, "The shepherd amid the terror of the steppe confronts you, "The herdsman in warfare, the keeper of sheep among enemies. "Šamaš, there confronts you the caravan, those journeying in fear, "The travelling merchant, the agent who is carrying capital. "Šamaš, there confronts you the fisherman with his net, "The hunter, the bowman who drives the game, "With his bird net the fowler confronts You. "The prowling thief, the enemy of Šamaš, "The marauder along the tracks of the steppe confronts you. "The roving dead, the vagrant soul, "They confront you, Šamaš, and you hear all. "You do not obstruct those that confront you "For my sake, Šamaš, do not curse them! "You grant revelations, Šamaš, to the families of men "Your harsh face and fierce light you give to them "The heavens are not enough as the vessel into which you gaze, "The sum of the lands is inadequate as a seer's bowl "You deliver people surrounded by mighty waves "In return you receive their pure, clear libations "They in their reverence laud the mention of you, "And worship your majesty for ever. "Which are the mountains not clothed with your beams? ůWhich are the regions not warmed by the brightness of your light? "Brightener of gloom, illuminator of darkness, "Dispeller of darkness, illuminator of the broad earth. The Hymn to Nanna "Princely son, you are radiant as you come forth from the sacred bathing chamber , the mountain of pure divine powers, the abzu shrine, the majestic foundation platform. Bringing terrifying radiance from the marshes." "Lifting your head in your goodness, greatness and majesty, majestically you extend your arm in order to determine destinies: great An has liberally bestowed on you your kingship over heaven and earth, and Enlil has perfected for you your great and noble filial status and lordship. Enlil has made majestic divinity manifest for you. Determining a destiny for your flowing waters, the majestic lower waters, Enki from within the sacred bathing chamber has placed the good earth, the good mother, at your feet. Enlil has sired you in majesty and lordship." " Nanna, your crescent moon is called "the crescent moon of the seventh day". Enlil has made known throughout heaven and earth your name, which is a sacred name. Princely son, he has made your greatness manifest throughout heaven and earth. The majestic assembly has bestowed on you his status as Enlil. And from the place of the sanctuary Eridug, Enki has determined for you your lordship and majesty. King of heaven and earth who adorns heaven and earth, from the majestic abzu, the place of the sanctuary Eridug, he has declared your great lordship and your greatness." " O Nanna, he has chosen as your inheritance that you should surpass the Anuna gods. He has seated you in a sacred dwelling amid their pure divine powers which gladden the heart. He has grandly called the great gods to the food offerings. He has seated them for the ritual which fills the heart with majestic pleasure. He has presented to the gods their offerings which gladden the heart. He has seated you in a majestic place, a sacred place. O Nanna, he has seated you in a sacred place, a sacred dwelling." "Enki purifies the dwelling for you, he makes the dwelling shine for you. He consecrates the heavens for you, he makes the earth shine for you. He makes the E-kic-nu-jal, the house of the cedar forests, tower straight upward for you. He makes your majestic residence into a sacred place for you, the foundation of heaven and earth." "He puts your ritual plans and majestic lustration rituals in order for you, he makes the offering table resplendent for you in the sacred place, he puts in order for you , evening meals, your evening meals and morning meals. He consecrates the lustration rituals and makes them shine for you. He has called. Enki sets up for you the lustration rituals created in his abzu; Kusu establishes the lustration rituals created in their specific house -- the oven for oxen, sheep and bread beside the interior of the bathing chamber, those sacred lustration rituals beside the shrine!" "Kusu purifies the oil for the house. It is placed in readiness. To ensure the sacred lustration rituals are not neglected, from the majestic marshes, the vast, sacred bathing chamber, this destiny emerges: the E-kic-nu-jal, with its majestic, sacred dais, perfects the great, majestic divine powers of heaven and earth. You bathe on the majestic banks by the sacred bathing chamber; you put mountain oil on your sacred body; O Nanna, you are placed upon your majestic dais -- wrapped in majestic linen, with raised head, shining horns and the pectoral of lordship!" "With the majestic oil of the sacred body, the oil of lordship, oil from your great treasury, lord Ningublaga consecrates the hands on his lapis-lazuli quay, the majestic quay, the sacred quay. But from Eridug the stag of the abzu Enki purifies the oil for those hands. So that you should place sacred hands upon your offering table in the banqueting hall, the great place, your steward Kusu -- she who purifies hands and cleanses hands -- consecrates the hands. But from Eridug the stag of the abzu purifies the oil for those hands." "Ningal is the majestic lady of the abzu shrine, of the majestic dais of Urim determining good and great destinies, and of the E-kic-nu-jal, the sacred and good dwelling. O, the sacred dwelling is the place of your ladyship for Nanna its king! The E-kic-nu-jal, the Agrun-kug, is your house of royalty! Nanna and Ningal bring joyfulness to the dwelling." "O Suen, sage, majestic lord throughout heaven and earth, your crown is a majestic crown! O Acimbabbar who puts a terrifying radiance in heaven and earth! May his hands be consecrated for him. May they be consecrated like heaven for him, may they be made to shine like the earth for him. May they be as resplendent as the centre of heaven for him. May he lift his head with its crown of heaven and earth, the sacred crown." ůSuen, the sage lord, majestic throughout heaven and earth, who perfects the pure dais, Acimbabbar who wears the diadem and just crown with majestic, shining horns, lifts his head." "Sacred oil, pure oil, cleansing oil!" Hymn to Nungal/Manungal "House, furious storm of heaven and earth, battering its enemies; prison, jail of the gods, august neck-stock of heaven and earth! Its interior is evening light, dusk spreading wide; its awesomeness is frightening. Raging sea which mounts high, no one knows where its rising waves flow. House, a pitfall waiting for the evil one; it makes the wicked tremble! House, a net whose fine meshes are skillfully woven, which gathers up people as its booty! House, which keeps an eye on the just and on evildoers; no one wicked can escape from its grasp. House, river of the ordeal which leaves the just ones alive, and chooses the evil ones! House, with a great name, nether world, mountain where Utu rises; no one can learn its interior! Big house, prison, house of capital offences, which imposes punishment! House, which chooses the righteous and the wicked; Anu has made its name great!" "House whose foundations are laden with great awesomeness! Its gate is the yellow evening light, exuding radiance. Its stairs are a great open-mouthed dragon, lying in wait for men. Its door jamb is a great dagger whose two edges pierces the evil man. . Its architrave is a scorpion which quickly dashes from the dust; it overpowers everything. Its projecting pilasters are lions; no one dare rush into their grasp. Its vault is the rainbow, imbued with terrible awe. Its hinges are an eagle whose claws grasp everything. Its door is a great mountain which does not open for the wicked, but does open for the righteous man who was not brought in through its power. Its bars are fierce lions locked in stalwart embrace. Its latch is a python, sticking out its tongue and hissing. Its bolt is a horned viper, slithering in a wild place. House, surveying heaven and earth, a net spread out! No evildoer can escape its grasp, as it drags the enemy around." "Nungal, its lady, the powerful goddess whose aura covers heaven and earth, resides on its great and lofty dais. Having taken a seat in the precinct of the house, she controls the Land from there. She listens to the king in the assembly and clamps down on his enemies; her vigilance never ends." "Great house! For the enemy it is a trap laying in wait, but giving good advice to the Land; fearsome waves, onrush of a flood that overflows the river banks. When an individual is brought in, he cannot resist its aura. The gods of heaven and earth bow down before its place where judgments are made. Ninegala takes her seat high on its lapis-lazuli dais. She keeps an eye on the judgments and decisions, distinguishing true and false. Her battle-net of fine mesh is indeed cast over the land for her; the evildoer who does not follow her path will not escape her arm." "When a man of whom his god disapproves arrives at the gate of the great house, which is a furious storm, a flood which covers everybody, he is delivered into the august hands of Nungal, the warden of the prison; this man is held by a painful grip like a wild bull with spread (?) forelegs. He is led to a house of sorrow, his face is covered with a cloth, and he goes around naked. His acquaintances do not address him, they keep away from him." ůEven a powerful man cannot open up its door; incantations are ineffective (?). It opens to a city in ruins, whose layout is destroyed. Its inmates, like small birds escaped from the claws of an owl, look to its opening as to the rising of the sun. Brother counts for brother the days of misfortune, but their calculations get utterly confused. A man does not recognise his fellow men; they have become strangers. A man does not return the password of his fellow men, their looks are so changed." "The interior of the temple gives rise to weeping, laments and cries. Its brick walls crush evil men and give rebirth to just men. Its angry heart causes one to pass the days in weeping and lamentation. When the time arrives, the prison is made up as for a public festival; the gods are present at the place of interrogation, at the divine river ordeal, to separate the just from the evildoers; a just man is given rebirth. Nungal clamps down on her enemy, so he will not escape her clutches." "Then the lady is exultant; the powerful goddess, holy Nungal, praises herself: "Anu has determined a fate for me, the lady; I am the daughter of Anu. Enlil too has provided me with an eminent fate, for I am his daughter-in-law. The gods have given the divine powers of heaven and earth into my hands. My own mother, Ereškigala, has allotted to me her divine powers. I have set up my august dais in the nether world, the mountain where Utu rises. I am the goddess of the great house, the holy royal residence. I speak with grandeur to Inana, I am her heart's joy. I assist Nintur at the place of child-delivery (?); I know how to cut the umbilical cord and know the favourable words when determining fates. I am the lady, the true stewardess of Enlil; he has heaped up possessions for me. The storehouse which never becomes empty is mine." ""Mercy and compassion are mine. I frighten no one. I keep an eye upon the black-headed people: they are under my surveillance. I hold the tablet of life in my hand and I register the just ones on it. The evildoers cannot escape my arm; I learn their deeds. All countries look to me as to their divine mother. I temper severe punishments; I am a compassionate mother. I cool down even the angriest heart, sprinkling it with cool water. I calm down the wounded heart; I snatch men from the jaws of destruction."" ""My house is built on compassion; I am a life-giving (?) lady. Its shadow is like that of a cypress tree growing in a pure place. Birdu the very strong, my spouse, resides there with me. Taking a seat on its great and lofty dais, he gives mighty orders. The guardians of my house and the fair-looking protective goddesses. My chief superintendent, Ig-alim, is the neck-stock of my hands. He has been promoted to take care of my house. My messenger does not forget anything: he is the pride of the palace. In the city named after Enlil, I recognise true and false. Ninharana brings the news and puts it before me. My chief barber sets up the bed for me in the house imbued with awesomeness. Nezila arranges joyous {(1 ms. adds:) and valued (?)} occasions."" "" "When someone has been brought into the palace of the king and this man is accused of a capital offence, my chief prosecutor, Nindimgul, stretches out his arm in accusation. He sentences that person to death, but he will not be killed; he snatches the man from the jaws of destruction and brings him into my house of life and keeps him under guard. No one wears clean clothes in my dusty house. My house falls upon the person like a drunken man. He will be listening for fanged snakes in the darkness of the house. My house gives birth to a just person, but exterminates a false one. Since there are pity and tears within its brick walls, and it is built with compassion, it soothes the heart of that person, and refreshes his spirits."" "When it has appeased the heart of his god for him; when it has polished him clean like silver of good quality, when it has made him shine forth through the dust; when it has cleansed him of dirt, like silver of best quality , he will be entrusted again into the propitious hands of his god. Then may the god of this man praise me appropriately forever! May this man praise me highly; may he proclaim my greatness! The uttering of my praise throughout the Land will be breathtaking! May he provide butter from the pure cattle-pen, and bring the best of it for me! May he provide fattened sheep from the pure sheepfold, and bring the best of them for me! Then I will never cease to be the friendly guardian of this man. In the palace, I will be his protector; I shall keep watch over him there."" "Because the lady has revealed her greatness; because she has provided the prison, the jail, her beloved dwelling, with awesome radiance, praise be to Nungal, the powerful goddess, the neck-stock of the Anuna gods, foremost one whose divine powers are untouchable!" The Lamaštu Ritual The ritual against Lamaštu consists of using special stones, designated as male and female, tied to different parts of the body with knoted strings of various colors. A person has to remain in this pose for lengthy periods of time, even 100 days. Lamaštu can be persuaded to leave Earth and return to the netherworld with an offering of jewels, a cloak, cakes and various provisions, malt, bread soaked in beer, sandals, drink and grain. Another ritual involving the banishment of Lamaštu consist of taking the statues of the seven Apkallu sages, each statue carrying a piece of burnt bay tree wood. Inscribed into the hip of each figure as follows The first figure: "Day of life, born of Ur" The second figure: "Day of plenty, gracious son of Nippur" The third figure: "Day of delight grown up in Eridu" The fourth figure: "Fortunate day, created in Kullah" The fifth figure: "Day of brigh face, nursling of Kesh" The sixth figure: "Lucky day, exalted judge of Lagash" The seventh figure: "Day that has given life to him who is smitten protection of Šuruppak" These are then buried at the head of the bed and the phrase: "Oh you seven eldest Apkallu" is recited over then. Maqlu Ritual The Maqlu ritual is an anti-witchcraft ceremony performed during the festiva of the dead at the end of the Abu month, when spirits are said to come up from the underworld. During the ritual bodies of dead witches are unearthed and living witches are killed. The corpse of the dead witch is burned or fed to the animals. The incantations of the ritual are as follows: Netherworld, netherworld, yea netherworld Gilgameš is the enforcer of your oath. Whatever you have done, I know, Whatever I do, you do not know Whatever my witches do, there will be no one to overlook, undo, release My city is Zabban, my city is Zabban Of my city Zabban, two are its gates: One for the rising of the sun, the second for the setting of the sun One for the rising of the sun, the second for the setting of the sun Raising up a broken palm fron and maštakal plant I offer water to the gods of the sky and say: "As I purify your yourselves. May you purify me myself" I have enclosed the ford, I have enclosed the quay I have enclosed therein the witchcraft of all the lands. Anu and Antu have sent me saying: "Whom shall we send to Belet-seri ?" Place locks on the mouth of my warlock and witch, Place the sealing of the sage of the gods, Marduk, When they cal to you, do not answer them, When I call to you, answer me, When I speak to you, listen to me. When I call to you, answer me. When I speak to you, listen to me. By the command of Anu, Antu and Belet-seri. I am sent and I will go, I am commissioned and I will speak, Asalluhi, lord of exorcism, has sent me against my warlock and witch You of the heavens, pay heed ! You of the netherworld, listen ! You of the river, pay heed ! You of the ry land, listen to my speech ! When I present the testimony against my warlock and witch May the ox set at ease the judge, may the sheep set at ease the judge. May their testimony be dismissed but mine stand up under scrutiny. When I present my testimony, may their testimony not prevent mine from being effective. By the command of Asalluhi, lord of exorcism. The Basket Ritual While beginning the construction or reconstruction of a Temple, the King will place a worker's basket on his head. This he carries to the site of the temple, after which a figure of the king carrying the basket is burried within the foundation deposit in the walls or below the floors of the Temple under construction. The Kianag Ritual The Kianag are funerary offerings for deceased royals, within a funerary chapel. The Kianag may be a very large ritual, during which up to 600 people can attend and take part of the banquet, during which the Kašdea, "Pouring of Beer" ritual also usually takes place. The rituals of vivification of a new Divine statue The following is a set of ritual for when a new holy idol is made. When the statue is made in the bit mare ummani ("the house of the craftsmen"), it is fumigated and a libation is performed. Then it is subjected to the Mîs-pî, or "washing of the mouth" ritual, with which all traces of human contact are removed. On the second day the Pit pî or "Opening of the Mouth" takes place, using syrup, ghee, cedar and cypress as offerings are presented so that the deity can receive offerings. The ritual states that the priest must "grant him (the deity represented by t he statue) the destiny that his mouth may eat, that his ears might hear". Offerings to divine statues These are offerings to statues of gods, and deified kings. These usually consist of butter, beer, bread. First, the offering tables, paššuru (usually made of gold, called "hurasu") or patiru (small altar, made of reeds) are set in front of the statue. Offering arrangements, called tabnitu, are placed on the table. The table is set by the mubannu, the "arranger of the offering table". The food is fumigated (saraqu) with barley, flour, aromatics, incense and aromatic woods either before or after the meal was set, with the types of censers used most commonly being the šehtu censer, the qutrinu censer and nignakku censer. The Cow of Sin incantation The following is an incantation, hailing from Ur, which is used in times of painfull delivery: " There was a Cow of Sîn, Geme-Sîn by name. With ornaments decorated, tempting of shape she was. Sîn saw her and fell in love with her. The brilliance of Sîn he laid upon her. He appointed her at the head of the herd, the herdsmen followed her. In the lushest grasses he pastured her, at the abundant well they watered her. Hidden from the herd boys, not seen by the herdsman, the wild bull mounted the cow, he lifted her tail." " When her days came to an end, her months were finished, the cow trembled and terrified her herdsman. His head was bowed, all the herd boys lamented with him. At her crying, at her screaming in labour, Nannaru was downcast. Sîn heard the screaming in heaven and lifted high his hand." " Two Lamassus descended from heaven. One of them carried “oil-from-the-jar” she touched her forehead, with “water of labour” she sprinkled her whole body. Once again she touched her forehead with “oil-from-the-jar”, with “water of labour” she sprinkled her whole body. When she touched for the third time, the calf fell down on the ground like a gazelle’s young. Amar-ga (Milk-calf) she called the calf." " Just as Geme-Sîn gave birth normally, may also the young woman in labour give birth. Let the midwife not be held back, let the pregnant one be all right." The Sailing of Ištaran and Damu In the city of Puzrish-Dagan the ritual of the sailing of Ištaran involved the deity, as a statue, being transported in a boat, sailed by a group of high ranking female priests. In Urusagrig the same ritual is performed for Damu. Ammulets Common ammulets made and either worn or inserted into the foundations of houses for good luck include * A dual lion ammulet, having two front part of a lion back to back as a symbol of increased strength. * A frog or two fish side by side, symbolise fertility. * A sow, symbolising fecundity. * A ram, symbolising virility. * Ammulets depicting calfs and goats are also fairly common. * An ammulet made form haematite or "Kagina" stone is said to ensure a man the destruction of his enemy. * An ammulet made from lapis lazuli will make ones god "rejoice in him". * A rock crystal ammulet will increase one's possesions. * A green serpentine ammulet will bring a person blessing. * In Asshur it is common to bury figures of dogs underneath ones threshold to ward off evil spirits. Usually there are ten, five on each side of a doorway. * Statues of the mušḫuššu hydra, sacred animal of Marduk, Nabu and Tišpak, were also burried below floors and and afixed to walls. * Statues of fish are also used as offerings made during rituals. * Plaques and ammulets depicting scorpion men are used to ward off attacks by demons. * Statues of bird headed winged beings are buried below rooms in Temples where the sick are being treated. Deified Weapons A deified weapon placed in the temple of a God is called a kakku. A divine sword is called a sahapu, a divine arrow is a šaqaru, a divine briddle is a rappu, a divine yoke is a niru. The Balag A balag instrument is a type of holy musical instrument which is deified, associated with lamentation. Older balag are represented as lyres, while later ones take on the form of drums. Balag gods include the balag-Goddess Ninigizibara and the balag God Ušumgalkalama (Great Dragon of the Land). Ritual Implements * The Ala drum, a huge, two membraned drum. Among other instances used to accompany libations during preparations of brick molds for bricks for the construction of new temples. Water is libated in the brick mold shed, while the ala drums and the sim are used to accompany an adab song of the ruler. It is also used during wrestling matches and animal sacrifices. * Šem - drum like clanging instrument used during wrestling matches. * Tigi drum.